The Right Bend
by Writers-points
Summary: Bella was the Youngest Contortionist to Appear in the Awe So Popular Cirque Du Soleil. Things got to Stressful and Deiced to see her father in Forks, Hoping for a Break from the Stress, but is she going to get it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Trial Story, If you want me To continue this one, Just tell me.**

* * *

I never thought that I would be back here from were I left off. I left Phoenix because I couldn't handle the training. I still love it, and I'm still doing stretches now and then, but I wanted to do them because I love to do them, but when I am told I have to do a certain form with everyone else it got boring.

Being a contortionist was always my dream when I was a little girl. I first started when I was three and my mother brought me to see Cirque Du Soleil. I love how people were able to bend their own body into unusual shapes for entertainment. I told my mother this, at first she was scared because I had inherited her lack of equilibrium and managed to trip on almost anything.

About a month after that I was in my first class, when I got there I noticed that there were other kids, older other kids, kids that were about half my age their. We all formed into a line and they first taught us how to stretch. We had to work out our muscles before we were able to do anything. They made us to splits; I was surprised when I was the only one from the group to go all the way down. Splits with the left leg in front, then the right, and then down the middle; I was still the only one who could do them, well other then the teacher.

After that I kept coming back and learning more things, until at the age of 15 I could almost bend in half. From those years, I was moved from beginner to intermediate to advance. I got to learn with others, how to create a dance using contortionism and contorting with others.

There was even this one time when I was got to work with the people who inspired me. They were looking for people to help them in their performance and stopped at this school. They taught three classes and complicated routine, and pick the best two male and female.

I love that, both Carter and I managed the routine in front of millions perfectly and were congratulated in the back about how good we were. Since then, people have been asking for Carter and I more and more, until it because to much for me. I love working with Carter, but with high demands I was getting bored and tired.

On the last day I decided to resign and move in with my father. My father lived in a tiny town called Forks, It wasn't big, but it was secluded enough that I would be bothered by the press. I told my mother and she burst out crying, attracting unwanted attention saying that she would miss me. I gave her a hug and made it on the plane before anyone could notice me.

I found my spot and was glad it was near a window and not near the ally. I waited for my seat passenger when I noticed he carried the latest magazine that showed a front page cover of Carter and I. She sat down beside and started reading. I took a quick glance and read the headline:

"'_**Sabella Dwyer, Fired or Quit?**_"

That was the one thing I hated about the press, they twist stories around just to piss the person they wrote about off so they could write more stories about them. I gave a sigh and turned around and watched as the scenery changed.

"Miss would you like refreshments?" I looked at the flight attendant and smiled,

"Water would be nice." I said. The lady reading the magazine placed it down and smiled at the attendant.

"I would like one too," she said and turned to face me, her eyes widened at the familiar looking face she had just read in the paper.

"I can't believe it; I'm sitting next to 'Sabella Dwyer!" She yelled which attracted the whole plane. I gave a sigh and endured the rest of the flight with question, people wanting pictures, and autographs. Not once did I ever sleep, and the only time I was free was when my father lead me to his vehicle, which was a police car. People started taking pictures and I knew that this was going to be front page news tomorrow.

When I awake the next morning, I did stretches and positions before walking downstairs, my father passed me a paper and read the head lines:

'**Sabella Dwyer, Good or Bad**

'_Sabella Dwyer was last seen being driven away in a police cruiser yesterday afternoon. Spectators noticed this and watched as their favourite female and youngest professional contortionist from the ever popular Cirque Du Soleil was driven away, no one knew who the officer was or why he was their. Some sources say that 'Sabella, formally known as Isabella, was and still is the youngest child ever to act as a contortionist in Cirque Du Soleil act. Many people are say that Isabella quit because of numerous statement such as pregnancy with Carter as the father, this was never confirmed, that she stole half of the profits the circus made, or that she was tired and quit as her co-worker Carter LeBlanc had explained, saying that stress was too much for her, that she need a break. Many people believe that she won't be returning but Mr. LeBlanc stated that she loved what she was doing and would be back when she was ready. __**More on page A8**_

Bella closed the news paper and sighed, her father gave her a sympathetic look. "It will be alright, if it make you feel better, I signed you up for school as Bella Swan, Police Chef Daughter, and I even got you this." Her father pulled out a package, in it held clip on extensions. She gave her father a smile and hug. Everyone was used to seeing her hair short and tripped so it wouldn't bug her during performance, with this on people wouldn't notice her, something she was grateful for. She gave her father a quick kiss on the check and took the extensions out and placing them in her hair. She walked over to a mirror and noticed the drastic changes. Her once short hair was now long and curled around her shoulders, and brings out her eyes and her pale complexion.

"Thanks dad, No one will ever know that I'm the one who can bend leg all the way up and over her shoulder." As she told this, she did the actions. Her father shivered.

"Alright, put that stuff away, I don't need to see that my daughter and eat with her foot." He teased and Bella laughed remembering when she was 13 and decided to eat gummy worms, while watching the T.V with her feet in front of her face bending from behind.

"You have to admit that was a cool way to eat candy." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"Well I am off to work, Remember just because you have the whole house to your self doesn't mean you can turn it into your own playground," he said. Bella gave a laugh and shooed him off, wondering what she was going to do until her father got back from work.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the day Bella had did some more stretches, bending in ways people thought were painful. She made herself some lunch before heading out of the house to check out the town she was going to be living in until she was ready to go back to performing.

She headed in the direction of the school, it looked really small. It was basically a bunch of trailers in a circle with a building that looked like it harboured a gymnasium, a lunchroom and a couple classrooms. She walked past the fence and kept walking until she passed the public school. The children where playing outside, some were on the equipment and others were playing take.

She took noticed of a bunch of children who were attempting some of the stunts that both Carter and she had done in the final performance before she decided to take a break and move here. A couple kids were trying it but would fall in the mud when their backs wouldn't bend as much as Carters, hers and the others people involved in Cirque Du Soleil.

She gave a smile and continued walking until she walked back to her house. She noticed that not only was there her fathers cop car, but a red truck and a brown truck that was also parked in her driveway. She headed inside and noticed that her father was not alone. She walked into the living room and saw two people. One was in a wheel chair and one was sitting on the couch. The one on the couch looked around her age.

"Oh, there you are Bells. This is Billy and Jacob, they are from La Push." Charlie said. Bella nodded and hung up her jacket before making her way into the kitchen. She started making herself as well at the other people in the house some food. She placed the plates on the table and called the guys into the kitchen to eat.

She made herself a small bowl before placing it in her seat with a glass of water and sat down waiting for Billy, Jacob and Charlie. She started eating by the time the first half was over and a commercial started playing. The guys look liked they ran from the room and into the kitchen despite their ages.

Bella was surprised when they were almost finished by the time she was finished. She took her plate and cup and placed it in the sink before started the dishes. The guys thanked her and made their way to the living room to finish watching the game. By the time she walked in she noticed that all of them were too engrossed in the game to notice her walking in.

She walked over to the couch where Jacob sat and slid over the edge so her stomach was touch the back, until she bent her legs over and sat like that until her father noticed. "Bells, what did I tell you, that is just creepy." He shook his head and continued to watch the game that was playing.

Billy and Jacob looked over towards her and started at the position she was in, she gave a grin before she stretched her legs over the edge of the couch and flipped herself on her feet before giving them a smile.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Jacob asked once she was back on her feet. Bella shook her head and lifted her foot behind her head. Jacob shivered before looking away.

"It took a lot of practice and stretching before I was able to do things like that." She told them placing her foot back on the ground and taking a seat next to Jacob. She watched the game for a little while before she headed up to her room and picked out her outfit for tomorrow.

Ever since Bella did contortionism, she could wait jeans because they were too tight. Her style of pants would always be black yoga pants that moved with her. She looked around for a tee-shirt that was tight but not to tight. She hung the outfit on a hanger before she changed into some Pyjamas and doing some nightly stretches before heading downstairs where they guys were still watching television.

Bella looked at the clock and noticed that it was only 7 in the afternoon. She walked into the living room and sat back next to Jacob. It was around 9 that the Black decided to go home. Bella and Charlie said their good-byes before they both walked back into the house and into the living room. Charlie was seated on his chair again while walked over to the couch and did a hand stand on the backrest while doing the splits in the air.

Her father ignored her and tried to watch what was playing, but Bella decided to see how long it would take before he got bugged out. She brought her legs further down in the splits so they were almost at her sides. She could see Charlie shiver but continued to watch TV. Bella sighed and tipped herself over to she sat on the couch and crossed her legs and stared at her father.

"You win this round." She told him. Charlie gave a grin before he turned his attention back to the TV. Bella gave a sigh, then a smile before standing up and giver her father a kiss on the cheek before telling him goodnight and heading to bed thinking about what tomorrow was going to be like.

Bella didn't get much sleep due to the dreams she was still having from all the stress that she had to endure while working. It was always ending in her lying on the ground. Her back was snapped in half and she was dead. She could hear the people around her as she lay motionless on the ground while her co-workers, friends, leaders and role models. She woke with a start and noticed that she still had a couple hours before it was time for school.

With a sigh, she got out of bed and headed into the shower. She always took a cold shower. It helped with her muscles, warm water only dulled the pain making the next day worst then ever. She stayed in the shower for 20 minutes just letting her body relax to the cold water running all over. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her room. She still had a couple hours before it was time for her to leave for school.

She kept the towel on as she dried her hair; she placed on the extensions for her hair. Her body was dry by the time she placed her hair into a ponytail and then took of the damp towel and placing it in the basket leaving her with nothing on.

The one guilty pleasure that Bella loved was stretching with nothing on. She felt unconfined as she stretched. It made her feel free. She always loved wearing the costume that almost felt like she was wearing nothing but she still felt as though she was under pressure. Confined more then she should. She wished that she could do her contortionism while naked but she was pretty sure that a couple parents would be opposed to a naked teenager bending in impossible ways for entertainment. People might think that the Cirque rating would be raised from family viewing to midnight shows.

After a couple more stretched positions and bends, she was dressed and downstairs making food for her father before he left for work. She looked out the window and noticed that the red truck was still in the driveway from yesterday.

"Dad, why in Billy's truck still here?" she asked making a plate for him as he walked into the kitchen. She made herself a plate as well before sitting across from him on the table.

"I bought that off him," he shot her a pair of keys before continuing to eat. "Welcome home bells." He was finished by the time Bella had something to say.

"The truck is mine?" she asked looking at the keys in her hands. "You know I could have just ran to school." I told him.

"I know bells, but it is just that it rains here a lot so this could be an alternative." He told her placing the plate in the sink.

"Thanks dad, but today I think I am going to run. It looks like a nice day out." She told him and placed her plate in the sink and giving her father a hug as he headed to his patroller car.

"Alright, but tomorrow it is storming so that would be a good time for you." He said. Bella nodded before closing the door behind her, placing her bag on her back and tuning into her I-Pod before she started to run in the direction of the school. She only had a few hundred steps before she would be arriving at the place she he decided to go to during her break from work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writers-Points: Here is the Next Chapter, It will have The Cullens, and they are Human. I hope you like it. Also I do not own Twilight. I just have fun with the Characters. **

* * *

She walked in the building that had the sign Office pinned to its wall above the door. She took out her I-pod, wrapped the head phones around it and placed into her pocket. She took a deep breath before she walked through the door. She was hit with a wave of warm air that made her blink before she closed the door and walked up to the counter. Mrs. Cope was the name that was on the little metal plate that was sitting on the counter. She glanced up to see who the person was that walked through the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" she gave a kind smile that reminded Bella of her late grandmother.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I am here for my schedule." She said giving the secretary the same kind smile that she had received earlier.

"Ah, Miss. Swan, your father said you would be coming today," she typed a bit on her computer before hitting enter, then turned around towards the printer and grabbed the sheets that were printed and turned back to her. "Here you go; here is your schedule, a map of the school, and note that you must get signed by all of your teachers. Have a nice day."

Bella nodded and started at her map and then her schedule before he headed out the door. He walked in the direction of her first class when she felt someone behind her, following her, and reading over her shoulder. She stopped quickly letting the person behind her running into her.

"Do you mind?" she asked turning around. It was a boy; he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was pale, almost as much as her, she knew then that she would fit right in.

"Sorry," he held out his hand, "Names Mike Newton, My parents own Newton's Outfitters." He said.

Bella nodded and shook his hand, "Was that last part to impress me?" she questioned.

"N-no!" the boy stammered.

"Okay." She turned around and walked swiftly to her first class before the bell rang. She walked through the door and noticed that the students who were already in class were giving her a once over. She sighed inwardly and walked over to teacher, ignoring as more and more people walked in and stared at her. She felt the last piece of food for a bunch or scavengers. Each planning how they were going to talk to her and get them to join their group for popularity statues.

"What can I do for you today?" The teacher asked.

"I'm new here; I was told that I had to get this signed." She told him. He nodded, grabbed the paper, signed it and assigned her to a seat right next to a girl name Angela. She gave her a smile before introducing her self. Bella knew right away this was a girl that was wanted a friend.

By the time the bell rang, both girls had exchanged e-mails and phone numbers before heading to their next class. So far the morning had been good for her; the only problems were with a girl named Jessica and a couple of boys including Newton. They all wanted her because it would make them popular, in Jessica's case, or because she was fresh meat in the opposite sex category.

She bought herself a light lunch and sat at an empty table ignoring the looks from the students. She wasn't sure if Angela was going to join her, if she didn't she didn't mind. She started eating her sandwich when a short girl walked up to her, or more like skipped. She sat across for her and gave her a smile.

"Hi I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." She said holding out her hand. Bella shook her hand staring at the tiny teen, she had spiky black hair, and dark brown eyes that make them almost pitch black. Her skin was paler then mine.

"Bella Swan." I told her. She gave a big smile and started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Alice, sweetie, your scaring the girl." A deep voice rang from behind making Bella jump. She turned around and came face to gut with a guy. She looked up and noticed that the guy had dirty blonde hair that could rival the top of an old mop, his eyes are brown and he was staring at the girl sitting across from her.

"Sorry, Jasper." She turned back to Bella, "I'm sorry, but I hope we can be friends." She asked.

"Yeah sure," she told her.

"Jasper too?" she asked looking up at the guy that was behind her. This must be her boyfriend.

"Sure, him too." She said and took another bite out of her sandwich. Jasper walked around the table and sat next to her.

Jasper held out his hand for her to shake, "My name is Jasper Cullen." He said, Bella noticed the same last name, but didn't say anything about it, minding her own business.

"You know you look familiar, have I seen you before?" Alice asked.

Bella almost choked on her sandwich but managed to keep a cool face before responding. "I am not sure, I mean unless you have been here when I was four, but other then that I do not think so."

"I think she looks like 'Sabella Dwyer." Jasper said looking at her. Alice nodded with him.

"Your right, you do look like her." Alice said. Bella nodded and continued eating her sandwich before starting on her yogurt.

"Hey Rosalie, don't you think that Bella looks like 'Sabella?" Alice asked looking behind her.

"Yeah she does," Bella jumped when the voice was deep, she was waiting for a girl's voice to reply. She turned around and noticed that there were two people standing behind her. The girl was supermodel pretty and the other looking likes he belongs on the football team.

"Sorry about, the names Emmett, Emmett Cullen." He said holding out his hand. Her hand looked tiny compared to his. Rosalie gave a nod before they both sat down.

"Bella Swan, and yes I look like her, I get that a lot, but I am not her. The most I can do is a cartwheel and a handstand....as long as it is against a wall. I have no sense of balance what so ever, I even trip on air." She lied.

The nodded and started a conversation with her about what her old school was like. She told them that she was home schooled, and that this was a whole new experience for her.

"Hey, where is Eddie?" Emmett asked. Bella confused just listened as the other talked.

"I think he was in the music room, something about trying to complete the piece that was giving him trouble." Alice said taking a bit out of her food. Bella hadn't even noticed that she had a tray of food in front of her.

"Hmm, No wonder the guy doesn't have any friends." Emmett said as I took a big bite of pizza that he had on his tray. "That is all he does at home, Play his music, or play the music on his piano. It is a wonder that he is not deaf. Sometimes he plays from the time he gets home, till it is time for bed."

"Even then he has an electric piano in his room where he plugs in headphones and continues playing." Alice chimed in.

"Who is this Eddie?" Bella asked.

"Eddie is our brother, his name is Edward, he hates the name Eddie, but we like to tease him." Emmett said. staring on a pile of fries that we sitting beside the hamburger he just finished.

Bella was going to ask a question about that when the bell rang. They all said their good-byes and headed off in a different direction. She watched as Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and Rosalie grab Emmett's.

"What are you doing sitting with the Cullens?" she turned around and started a Jessica.

"They are all Cullens?" she asked. Jessica nodded.

"Yes, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward are all siblings." She explained. They started walking to their lockers.

"But their dating." She stated.

"They are not related." The voice belonged to Angela, "Mrs. and Mr. Cullen adopted them, well except Edward. I think that he is their only biological son."

"Ah, that clears things." Bella said.

"You are okay with that!" Jessica asked, like it was the biggest crime in the world.

"Jessica, like Angela said they are not related." That was the last thing that Bella said before she grabbed her stuff and walked to her next class. She said a quick bye to Angela before walking away.

She walked into the Biology room and got the teacher to sign the paper before she was assigned to sit next to a boy who was hunched over writing something on a piece of paper.

She walked over and placed the bag she had on the ground grabbing a couple of things and placing them on the desk beside him. Not once did he look up, he just kept writing.

Bella noticed that he wore all black, his hair was dishevelled, and his skin was paler then hers. It almost seems like he never went outside. She also noticed that he was writing noticed on a paper that had bar lines.

"Okay, class today we are going to be learning about dirt, and Mr. Cullen, can you please put that away?" He asked.

The person next to me stopped, looked up and glared at the teacher, a glare that would have sent shivers down my spine if he ever glared at me.

He gave a grunt and placed the papers in his binder and took out his biology book. He turned it to a random page and placed his head in his hand and stared boringly at the teacher.

Bella looked away and stared at the front, what she didn't notice was the side glances that the boy sitting next to her, Edward, was giving her.

Edward thought that this girl sitting beside her was an angel, the muse that he was just waiting for, just staring at her; he could almost see the notes that were spinning in his head. She itched to write them down, but he knew that if the teach caught him again, he would take his sheet music and using as entertainment when he wanted to shred some paper. Bella Swan was her name. He heard people talking about her in the halls, how she sat with his adopted brothers and sisters. The ones that made him feel like they had robbed him of his mother and father, that they stole the attention that they should have given him.

He never voice his problem, even when Alice joined the family at four, she felt that Alice took up the attention that his mother and father had given him. He was their miracle child. He knew it was selfish, but to his if felt like Alice took them away. It got worse when Emmett joined and then Rosalie and Jasper. He wanted nothing more then to tell them to get out, that Carlisle and Esme were his, and not theirs. They were just some kids that his mother and father adopted.

He knew that he would never say that to them though, he did have a heart, and what ever made his parents happy made him happy. But just didn't like how they done it. He did things to get their attention, he learned to play the piano, something his mother loved to listen to, and he took courses in High school to follow his father footsteps in the medical field.

Once again, at 15 he was over shadowed when his siblings told them that they were dating each other. Carlisle and Esme were so happy, and they congratulated them. He did too, faking his enthusiasm was something he learned when he was 9.

That was when he started putting all his time and effort into the best piece that he was going to write, he just couldn't think of the next part, which was until he saw her. He stared at her, and he noticed that when she noticed that she was staring at him, a blushed formed on her cheeks making her seem like she was glowing.

He watched her for most of the class, and when the bell rang he was going to talk to her, but Bella felt like she needed to get away from him. She packed up quickly and left the room before anyone else and rushing to her next class.

Bella wanted to know why she had reacted like that; he had never blushed at a guy before, not even when her job required her to end up pretty close to the opposite sex. She shook her head as she walked into the Gym and gave the teacher the slip that needed to be signed.

He sent her on the bleachers to watch for today, but tomorrow she was going to participate. She watched as they placed a game of basketball, they were al pretty good, it must be something of a past time here.

By the time school ended, she had new text books, some homework, and a new gym uniform. She walked into the office where Edward was talking to Secretary. His voice was deep, it was almost inviting her in. she listened as he tried to get a class that she was already in.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but all of those classes are full, you are just going to have to stick with the classes you have now." Mrs. Cope said. Edward nodded, before turning around; he gave Bella smile that made her breath catch.

She started to breathe when Mrs. Cope called her over. She dropped the signed paper off and answered her question about the day she had. She grabbed her I-pod and placed the buds in her ear before giving a stretch.

She started to run when she noticed that someone was watching her, she stopped before she headed out of the parking lot and noticed that Edward was staring at her. It made her Blush. She turned around quickly and started running home, ignoring the images of Edward floating in her mind.

When she got in the door she took out the extension in her hair and placed it in her room before changing into something comfortable. Before she made herself some food for her Charlie before getting out her homework and started working.

By the time Charlie came home, she was finished her homework and supper was on the table. He asked her how her day went, she told him and good, and preceded to tell him about the friends he made.

"The Cullens are a good group of kids, Angela too, I am not sure about Mike though." Charlie said. Bella could here the protectiveness in his voice. She wasn't even dating Mike, and from the tone her father gave her, she was afraid to bring anyone from the opposite gender home with her.

"Okay," she said, and collected the plates and cleaned up the kitchen before beading to her room. She placed a yoga mat on the ground and started to stretch when the phone rang. She always kept her cell phone beside her when stretching so it was in reach when it rang.

"Hello?"

"So Bella, how is your vacation treating you?" It was Carter.

"It is going good, I went to school today, It felt like I was three again, when I first started contortionism." She told did a different pose and placed the phone on speaker phone.

"When do you think you are going to come back?" He asked.

Bella Bit her Bottom lip, "I am not sure, I was thinking after School. So about 2 months?"

"That is a long time," he commented.

"I know, but if there is any shows near by, I will participate." She told him.

"So in two weeks and then after that in another three weeks?" he asked.

"Yeah, I already got the choreography for both shows." She said. she changed positions.

"Alrighty then, I will talk to you later Bella," he said.

"By, Carter." She said and hung up. She untangled herself and walked downstairs. Her father was watching television again. She smirked at him, and he stared in confusion before sat on the couch, she pulled herself into a human pretzel. Charlie gave a cough before looking away; Bella stared at him until he turned the television off and heading upstairs. "You win this round Bella that is unnatural, t is like you are coming out of the couch," he said. "Goodnight."

He untangled herself once again, "Night dad," she turned off the living room light before heading back to her room and falling asleep. Once again, having the nightmare about her death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, I Hope you like it, even if there is a limited number of readers. well I am off to work, hope you like the chapter and remember that I do not in any shape or form do I own the world of Twilight, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Bella got ready for the next day, doing her morning stretches to stay limber and placing the hair extensions that her father had bought her in and placing on comfortable clothes.

Her father had left earlier that morning and left her an umbrella because it was raining outside today. She looked at the sky and noticed something red that caught her eye. She looked over and remembered that her father had bought her a new car.

The truck was sitting in the driveway. She shook thoughts out of her head when they started to convince her to drive the car. I really must be going insane, she thought as she walked out the door and made her way over to her new truck.

When she got in, her first thought was her granddad. She loved her granddad and was almost at all her shows when she was just starting out. When she was 12 he was diagnosed with cancer and a year later he passed away in his sleep in his bed. She was distraught when she heard that he had died. Instead of taking a break from contorting, she pushed even more until her muscles couldn't take it anymore and pulled a bad one in her back. It was weeks before she was able to contort. In those weeks, she was in a deep depression until Carter visited and helped her out of her depression and doing light stretches with her until she was back to herself. She would always be in his debt.

She arrived at her school in less then fifteen minutes. She placed her bag on her back and walked into the door. She had a feeling that one of the Cullen's, Alice, was going to walk up to her soon. It wasn't long before the little pixie was right next to her already talking about a shopping trip that she was sure that she wouldn't have a say in.

"…And then we can eat at this restaurant that I had saw, it was nothing but sushi, but you like raw fish don't you, I'm sure you do." Alice kept talking until the warning bell rang and hey both headed off to there class. They met again at lunch and noticed that Edward was sitting with them. Slowly she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Bella is Eddie, our brother." Emmett said with his mouth full. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"My name is Edward." His voice was beautiful, Bella thought. When she was caught starting buy the one who just spoke, she blushed and looked down at her tray and started eating her salad. Never in her whole life had she felt this way about the opposite sex.

Edward stared at the girl sitting at the table. His hand itched to write down the music that played in his mind whenever he saw her. These stares didn't go unnoticed by his family. Already, Alice was thinking of a plan to get her brother and new girl dating.

Rosalie was thinking the same thing; she had never seen her brother act like this with a girl. She was sure that Bella was the only girl to stare at him that way. Other girls thought that he was gay or was just plain scary. Not her. Not Bella. Rosalie looked at Alice who was staring at her and gave her a smirk. Rosalie smiled knowing that after school they were going to start planning a way to get Bella and Edward together.

When the bell rang, the group left to the classes, Bella was just about to leave when Edward spoke up. "Bella, could I walk with you?" he asked.

The whole group was stunned, that was the most Edward has ever spoken to a girl who wasn't from him family.

"Sure, I just have to get my books if you do not mind." She said. Edward nodded and together they walked off towards the lockers.

"I bet $10 that they will get together in the next two months." Emmett said holding out a ten dollar bill.

"No way, I say that it will take longer then two months." Jasper said holding out another 10.

"I agree with Emmett" Alice said placing another ten to the pile.

"I'm with Jasper." Rosalie said. Pulling out a ten and adding it to the pile. "Winners split the pile between the two." Rosalie said and they all agreed and shook on it before leaving to their classes.

Edward followed Bella to her locker and was surprised to find out that I was just across from his. He leaned against the locker as she grabbed a binder and a text book. In her locker he noticed that she didn't have a lot of thing in there except for a picture of her and a guy. She looked about seven while the guy looked around ten.

"Who is he?" Edward asked pointing to the picture.

Bella stared at the picture, this was taken right after her first performance, "His name is Carter, we have been friends ever since I was 5." She said. She didn't give his last name. That would give everything away.

Edward nodded and said nothing as they left for biology. They sat down at the table and waited for class to start. While waiting they asked each other questions. Bella answered them only because she wanted to learn more about the boy she was sitting next to. She was just about to answer the question about her favourite animal when she felt the vibrations of her phone signalling that she had a text.

"Sorry, let me just get this." She picked up her phone and opened it to read the message.

_Here is the date and time for the show in Seattle I wasn't sure if you wanted to participate but just in case I had already sent you your costumes and the schedule for practice along with them. It would be rally nice if you were there. We start next week, hope to see you there._

Bella made a quick reply saying that she would and turned back to Edward, unknowing that he too had read the e-mail. Not knowing what to make of it, he didn't say anything and continued to learn about this girl, his muse, Bella.

When school was over, Bella said good-bye to her friends and walked over to her truck. She gave a little wave to Edward when she saw that he was staring at her. He returned a smile.

The group looked at Alice and Emmett who had a smug look on their face. They all piled into Edward car and drove home.

When they all walked into the house, Emmett opened his mouth. "Edward has a crush." He said. Both Esme and Carlisle turned around and stared at the group.

"Is this true Edward?" Carlisle asked staring at his biological son.

"No, I do not have a crush, just a friend, he name is Bella." He said and left it at that and headed into his room ignoring what his family was talking about. Sure he liked Bella but a crush. No, it was just a friend thing.

He grabbed his music sheet out of his bag and wrote more notes before placing the almost finished piece on the piano stand and started his first notes. When he was finished he was unaware that his whole family was behind him. When he finished he knew that this tune was finally finished. He turned around and was surprised to see his whole family around him.

"Edward that was beautiful." Esme said walking over to give him a hug.

"I agree son that was amazing." Carlisle said. Walking over and placing his hand on his should giving it a squeeze. "Where did you come up with that?" he asked.

"I think it was a certain brown haired girl." Alice said staring at her.

Edward blushed, through his mind he was aware that he was blushing. He never thought he would blush but here he was, His cheeks were flustered and it was al because of Alice remark about Bella.

Maybe it was true, was he crushing on the new girl, his muse?


End file.
